Marioneta
by Yin-Riench
Summary: Los humanos eran muy fáciles de manipular pero era tan divertido ver cómo pensaban que todo era fruto de "sus propias" deciciones que, cuando no tienes nada más que hacer, se convierte en un pasatiempo que te puede reportar muchas ventajas.


Esta historia fue publicada hace al rededor de un año en MundoFanfiction, pero como esa página se fue a la mierda por una razón que desconozco, voy a publicarlo aquí, en prevención de posibles plágios. Yo ya abandoné el fandom de Naruto, por eso digo en "prevención".

Este fanfic fue **dedicado** a **_Hagobi Riench_** en su momento y ella puede dar testigo de esto.__

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie pertenece al comercial Kishimoto Masashi. No tengo intención de robarme su sobrecargada obra, ni nada por el estilo. Con esto sólo pretendo apoyar la pareja KyubiNaruto dentro de todosxtodos que es esa serie.

* * *

Los humanos eran tan simples como el mecanismo de un chupete. Tan previsibles y tan estúpidos. No importaba cuanto avanzaran sus tecnologías ni sus conocimientos, jamás podrían dejar de comportarse de la misma manera. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez; un círculo vicioso que se repetía a lo largo del tiempo sin que se hiciera nada por romperlo.

Un ejemplo de estupidez eran los ataques de celos, algo que él sencillamente no entendía. Recordaba como una hermosa mujer había sido atacada por la población femenina de una aldea sólo porque era deseada por sus maridos e hijos. Quizás esto no fuera de relevancia si no se supiera que ella estaba casada y le era completamente fiel a su marido. Aquella vez, hacía ya unos pocos milenios, se había convencido de que los humanos no podían soportar a algo que fuera mínimamente superior en ninguno de los sentidos a su media. Fue en su más estúpida juventud cuando lo vio y se preguntó si era por eso que los humanos los odiaban.

Sí, fue descubriendo poco a poco que temían todo aquello que los superaba en algo. Si se era más fuerte a lo que su cerrada mente concebía entonces era un monstruo. Si se era muy hermoso no se podía ser honrado ni mucho menos modesto, alguien hermoso tenía que estarse aprovechando de ello y engatusando a todos aquellos pobres maridos o mujeres —al menos ese era el simple pensamiento de ellos. ¿Y qué decir si se era simpático y se tenía relación con otros humanos? Imposible que no se le considerara un ladrón de mujeres —vírgenes o no— o una "furcia" en toda regla. Sobra decir, quizás, que los humanos que tenían el mismo sexo que el... _infectado_ evitaban relacionarse con alguien que dejara sus defectos físicos en toda su evidencia.

También cabía hablar de esos seres que ellos llamaba _genios_. Según había escuchado alguna vez, los genios, al menos en su mundo, eran aquellos que veían un camino allí donde los demás no veían más que un punto muerto. Esos humanos siempre eran simples lunáticos y desquiciados.

La gama de cosas por las que ellos odiaba era simplemente ser superior y todas desembocaban en el desprecio público.

Por eso también, todo lo que era considerado inferior, y a pesar de que querían hacer ver como si lo odiaban de igual manera, era precisamente lo que les hacía sentir mejor. Los humanos se sentían confiados con los seres que ellos consideraban que eran inferiores a la media. Les hacía poderosos, listos, hermosos, fuertes, sensatos y un sin fin de adjetivos que era demasiado aburrido enumerar.

Él sabía cuanto le habían temido en su otro cuerpo. Y también se había sentido humillado de ser rebajado a tener un cuerpo tan frágil, aunque pronto aprendió a fortalecer sus huesos y sus defensas sanguíneas para no ser, ni de lejos, tocado por los virus humanos. Eso era mucho más de lo que podría haber soportado jamás.

¡Oh, qué fácil había sido internarse en la sociedad humana! Por supuesto, todavía, en sus primeros años, había estado el vestigio del miedo. Nadie se le acercaba ni le hablaba, intentaban hacer como si no existiera porque admitir que existía era admitir que había algo superior entre ellos. Habían hecho todo lo posible para hacer que lo que ahora consideraban un _no peligro_ no se sintiera como un _humano_ entre ellos.

Él mismo había respondido a sus expectativas haciendo del chakra de su cuerpo algo inestable —algo de miedo nunca les vendría mal, les recordaría quién era él— y la torpeza por la que era tan famoso, premeditada. ¿Pero qué podían ellos imaginar realmente si a lo largo de los siglos jamás habían admitido sus defectos? Se reía muchas veces con las risas de los pequeños cachorros de humano que había en el edificio que llamaban _escuela_. Sin duda, era un lugar en el que se enseñaba a no destacar más de lo necesario, tan humano... Pero mientras los pequeños se reían de su cuerpo, él se divertía pensando en la estupidez que les inculcaban los más grandes a sus cachorros.

Realmente, los humanos eran hilarantes e irrisorios, tanto como para que después de tanto tiempo lo continuaran haciendo reír.

Controlar el subconsciente de su contenedor era un poco más difícil que controlar su cuerpo, pero también era mucho más divertido. Los humanos no se podían imaginar todo el desprecio y el rencor que había tenido que ir borrando poco a poco del subconsciente. Después de todo, los cachorros sólo son lo que sus mayores les dan y obviamente a su contenedor no le habían dado más que desprecio y odio, ¿qué otra cosa se podía esperar que destilara; amabilidad, simpatía? Totalmente impensable a su parecer, pero eran humanos después de todo.

Aquellos aldeanos poco se podían imaginar todo lo que su contenedor odiaba a la aldea al caer la noche. El deseo de su contenedor llevaba al sello a transmitir a sus sueño recuerdos de él mismo en sus batallas y momentos sangrientos. Eso hacía de los sueños del mocoso una muy detallada película de sangre y muerte. Cuando amanecía era cuando él se encargaba de bloquear aquellos recuerdos para que no pasaran a la conciencia y durante el día ir eliminándolos a la vez que hacía retroceder al cachorro cuando pensaba que debía prender fuego a algún sitio o le hacía ser torpe cuando se defendía de los golpes que algún cachorro le propinaba de vez en cuando.

Y ahora... Ahora estaba seguro de que sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, los humanos confiaban en su contenedor sin ninguna duda. Confiaban en sus promesas.

_Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas._

Esa era la letanía que todos se sabían y repetían en cuanto se les daba la oportunidad. Reía cada vez que venía esas palabras escritas con convicción en los ojos de la gente. Esa era su arma, él le había inculcado aquel pensamiento de prometer cosas un tanto imposibles a simple vista para después cumplirlas y dejar claro que nada era realmente imposible para él.

Eso era algo que los humanos valoraban, el hecho de cumplir con lo que se dice. Aquellos que no cumplían con la palabra dada eran mentirosos. Cuando más prometía a una persona que no confiaba en él, más era el afecto que le cogían. Y eso era lo que hacía que ahora estuviera rodeado de aliados.

Puede que no lo pareciera pero él se divertía mucho con ese juego. La confianza del "consciente" de su contenedor infundada por el sello que le retenía era algo que le encantaba, le hacía pensar que todo era obra de su propia determinación y eso deba veracidad a sus palabras.

Sí, tenía que admitirlo: el cachorro hacía bien su papel en la obra de la vida y en sus planes. Un escenario en el que el chico sería el protagonista sólo por su capricho. Y por esto mismo, estaría rodeado de humanos atados a él con los lazos del afecto. Humanos que no se volverían contra él cuando tomara el control, siempre y cuando todavía continuara con aquella sonrisa de la que había hecho su sello. Mentir sobre algo tan banal no era algo que no pudiera hacer y por algo la mayoría de las veces esa sonrisa hacía que el muchacho cerrara sus ojos.

Cada cosa iba sucediendo a su debido tiempo como en un puzzle de un millón de diminutas piezas en las que se tomaban horas para colocar una sola pieza.

Los imprevisto también eran de agradecer. Una de las piezas principales del puzzle había huído, Uchiha Sasuke, pero eso no hacía más que favorecerlo. Lo necesitaba y había hecho una promesa al respecto que, en cuanto la cumpliera, se vería con la absoluta confianza de aquellos que más lejos estaban de quererle.

Sin duda todo eran ventajas en su juego. No se quejaba de ello y con los acontecimientos que iban sucediendo mes tras mes era difícil que lo hiciera.

Su contenedor era un juguete extremadamente divertido, una marioneta que de haber sido de otro color resultaría menos convincente. Sí, el color de sus ojos y de su pelo era otra de las cosas que hacían sinceras sus palabras. Por muy ridículo que sonara era así de simple.

Sí, él tenía una maravillosa marioneta entre sus garras.

Resumen:

Los humanos eran relativamente fáciles de utilizar y _convencer_ de ciertas cosas. Día tras día su resurrección se avecinaba pero no tenía pensado hacer de eso un espectáculo que recordar. Más bien planeaba venir a quedarse y utilizar a todos cuantos pudiera de una manera u otra a fin de consiguir todo cuanto quería. Y para ello tenía una magnífica herramienta entre sus garras:

Una marioneta.

* * *

Gracias por leer *hearts*


End file.
